parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Villains' Defeats
These are the who have various defeats, deaths, despairs. rehabilitations of all of the video games youtube tv series and movies villainous characters. Animated Films and Live-Action Movies Snowwhite-disneyscreencaps.com-13483.jpg|Evil Queen's death Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-9275.jpg|Lord Farquaad's death Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9138.jpg|The Fairy Godmother's death Shrek2-disneyscreencaps.com-9644.jpg|Prince Charming's defeat and despair (in Shrek 2) Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-8755.jpg|Rapunzel's defeat Shrek3-disneyscreencaps.com-9267.jpg|Prince Charming's death (in Shrek The third) Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9714.jpg|Fifi's death Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin's defeat Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3671.jpg|Dodos' death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4565.jpg|Carl and Frank's defeat Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg|Zeke's defeat Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7882.jpg|Soto's death Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-7900.jpg|Oscar and Lenny's rehabillitations Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12394.jpg|Chick Hick's defeat Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8512.jpg|Boingo's defeat Tom-jerry-blast-off-disneyscreencaps.com-8169.jpg|Invince-a-Tron's death IMG 5257.png|Sansón Carrasco's defeat Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10182.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz's death Scheck face slam.png|Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck's defeat La Sombra's death.jpg|La Sombra's death Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-6965.jpg|Vidia's defeat (in Tinker Bell) Atlantis Milo's Return.jpg|Edgar Vulgud's death Atlantis Milo's Return 2.jpg|The Krakken's death Atlantis Milo's Return 3.jpg|Ashtin Canarby's death Atlantis Milo's Return 4.jpg|Wolf's defeat Atlantis Milo's Return 5.jpg|Crows' defeat Atlantis Milo's Return 6.jpg|Fire Lord and Ice Lord's deaths Atlantis Milo's Return 7.jpg|Erik Hellstrom's despair Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-3833.jpg|Kentrosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, and Iguanodon's defeat Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|The Carnivorous Plant's death Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8443.jpg|The Quetzalcoatlus Pack's death Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-8587.jpg|The Guanlongs' defeat ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9218.jpg|Ankylosaurus's defeat Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps com-10069.jpg|Rudy's rehabillitation Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10571.jpg|Hans' defeat Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10636.jpg|The Duke of Weselton and his thugs' defeat and despair Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10962.jpg|Marshmallow's rehabilitation Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7190.jpg|Street Rats' deaths Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-7210.jpg|Rat/Redline's death Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8323.jpg|Fingers and Lucky's defeat Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8534.jpg|Knuckles’ death Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg|King's defeat Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-9434.jpg|Norvius Raccon and Cardinal's despair Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-7922.jpg|Nyx's rehabillitation rango-disneyscreencaps.com-12103.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake's rehabilitation and Tortoise John's defeat Suneo defeat.png|Suneo Honekawa's defeat (In Stand by Me Doraemon) Gian defeat.png|Takeshi "Gian" Goda's defeat (In Stand by Me Doraemon) Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson's defeat Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9196.jpg|Bat Cronies' defeat Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-9337.jpg|Bela's defeat 05A1469C-78A9-4C35-BE70-BFE452C13DDA.jpg|Abraham van Helsing's defeat and rehabilitation 86098548-C0E1-4D7F-BFA5-B031BF46A11F.jpg|Ericka van Helsing's rehabilitation 523E5110-5101-4B7A-9B3B-572043FC8EE6.png|Slade's defeat Simpsons-movie-movie-screencaps.com-8973.jpg|Russ Cargill's defeat Simpsons Movie Screenshot 2351.jpg|Mr. Burns and Waylon Smithers' rehabillitation Victor Costa's death.jpg|Victor Costa's death Kung-fu-panda-disneyscreencaps.com-9540.jpg|Tai Lung's death Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-9171.jpg|Lord Shen's death Kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Kai's death Screenshot 20180124-195212.png|El Primero’s rehabilitation Zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-11590.jpg|Bellwether's defeat Bubbleisha Crying.png|Bubbleisha's rehabilitation Chee Zee and Biscuit Bandits defeat.png|Chee Zee and Biscuit Bandits's defeat Scarletta Gateau's defeat and despair.png|Scarletta Gateau's defeat Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-7852.jpg|Blonde Henchrat's death Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8009.jpg|Fat Barry and Ladykiller's death Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8030.jpg|Thimblenose Ted's death (offscreen) Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8444.jpg|The Toad's defeat Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8617.jpg|Spike's defeat Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8626.jpg|Whitey's rehabilitation Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-8682.jpg|Le Frog's defeat and Henchfrogs' and Marcel Marceau the Frog Mime's rehabilitation Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg|Layton T. Montgomery's rehabillitation Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9736.jpg|Ken's defeat and despair Stromboli's despair.png|Stromboli's despair Lampwick's defeat.png|Lampwick's defeat Monstro's defeat.png|Monstro's defeat and death R.I.P Victor (2004-2004).png|Victor's death Thugs defeat.png|Boat Jackers and his Thugs' defeat Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7486.jpg|The Cyclop's defeat Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8120.jpg|Dennis' presumed death Spongebob-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9035.jpg|Plankton's defeat (in The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) Sponge-out-water-disneyscreencaps.com-9699.jpg|Burger-Beard's despair Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Randall Boggs' defeat Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9576.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose's defeat Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-9908.jpg|Fungus' despair and rehabilitation Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps com-8523.jpg|Randall Boggs's defeat and despair (in Monsters University) Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps com-9186.jpg|Johnny Worthington III and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat Screenshot 20180327-132227.png|Mimicha's defeat Screenshotgaturro the movie.png|Max's defeat ScreenshotCasper's Scare School The Movie.png|Thatch's defeat and despair (in the film) South Park Bigger, Longer & Uncut Screenshot.png|Saddam Husein's death and despair South Park Bigger, Longer & Uncut Screenshot2.png|Sheila Broflovski's rehabillitation ScreenshotDrawn Together Movie The Movie.png|The Network Head's death EddyBdefeat.png|Eddy's Brother's defeat Kanker Sisters's rehabilitation.png|Kanker Sisters's rehabilitation Jonny 2x4 Melon-head defeated.png|Jonny 2x4/Melon-head's defeat General Woundwort's death.gif|General Woundwort's death I Hate You Buzz Lightyear.PNG|Evil Emperor Zurg defeat Warp Darkmatter Arrested.PNG|Warp Darkmatter defeat Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7997.jpg|Sid Phillips' defeat and despair Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8421.jpg|Scud's defeat Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-8564.jpg|Zurg's rehabillitation Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9098.jpg|Stinky Pete /The Prospector's defeat Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9900.jpg|Al McWhiggin's despair Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10004.jpg|Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear's defeat Goodbye gabby gabby.jpg|Gabby Gabby's rehabilitation Monkeybone defeated.png|Monkeybone's defeat Buddy Love defeated and despair from The Nutty Professor 1996.png|Buddy Love's despair (in The Nutty Professor 1996) Buddy Love's despair (in The Nutty Professor II The Klumps).png|Buddy Love's death (in The Nutty Professor II: The Klumps) Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps com-8093.jpg|Sunset Shimmer's defeat despair and rehabilitation Equestria-girls-disneyscreencaps com-8097.jpg|Snips and Snails' defeat and despair Mlp-rainbowrocks-disneyscreencaps.com-8119.jpg|Adagio Dazzle Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze (The Dazzlings)'s defeat Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7500.png|Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi)/Midnight Sparkle's rehabillitation Mlp-friendshipgames-disneyscreencaps.com-7778.jpg|Principal Cinch's defeat and despair Mlp-legend-everfree-disneyscreencaps.com-7412.jpg|Gaia Everfree's defeat Mlp-legend-everfree-disneyscreencaps.com-8067.jpg|Gloriosa Daisy's rehabilitation Grubber’s defeat.png|Grubber's defeat and rehabilitation The Storm King's death.png|The Storm King's death MLPTM2017 Tempest Shadow's rehabillitation.png|Tempest Shadow's rehabillitation Inside-out-disneyscreencaps.com-7044.jpg|Jangles' defeat Leap Ballerina 2016 Screenshot 2485.jpg|Rudolph's despair Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-8069.jpg|Ratigan's death Fantastic42005moviescreenshot.png|Doctor Doom's defeat and despair (In The Fantastic 4 2005 Movie) Fantastic4riseofthesilversurferscreenshot2.png|Doctor Doom's defeat (In The Fantastic 4 Rise of the Silver Surfer) Fantastic4riseofthesilversurferscreenshot.png|Galactus's death and Silver's Surfer rehabillitation (In The Fantastic 4 Rise of the Silver Surfer) Fantastic42015screenshot.png|Ben Grimm/The Thing's Bully Brother's defeat (In The Fantastic 4 2015 Movie) Fantastic42015screenshot2.png|Doctor Doom's defeat (In The Fantastic 4 2015 Movie) Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7998.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death Matilda-movie-screencaps.com-10516.jpg|Agatha Trunchbull's defeat Nostros's rehabillitation.png|Nostros's rehabillitation The-smurfs-disneyscreencaps.com-11403.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (in the 1st film Live Action Movie) Smurfs2-disneyscreencaps.com-11474.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael's defeat (in the 2nd film Live Action Movie) Gargamel running from the lake.png|Gargamel Azarel and Monty's defeat (in The Smurfs Lost Village) Smitty 137.jpg|Smitty's defeat Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-5572.jpg|Pink Elephants' defeat Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-6902.jpg|Ringmaster's defeat Space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg|Mr. Swackhammer's defeat Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9150.jpg|Mrs. Tweedy's death Chicken-run-disneyscreencaps.com-9159.jpg|Mr Tweedy's rehabilition Incredible-hulk-movie-screencaps.com-12011.jpg|Emil Blonsky / Abomination's defeat (in 2008 film) Thomas Mcgregor is reformed now.png|Thomas McGregor's rehabilitation Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-2938.jpg|Dr. Jason Woodrue's death (In Batman And Robin) Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-12874.jpg|Bane's death (in Batmman And Robin) Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-13868.jpg|Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy's defeat (in Batmman And Robin) Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-13929.jpg|Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze's rehabillitation (in Batmman And Robin) Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-8329.jpg|Happy Chapman's defeat Garfield A Tail of Two Kitties Screenshot.png|Lord Dargis's defeat Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13521.jpg|Jadis, the White Witch's death Ruffshodd's_defeat.png|Ruffshodd's defeat Clara's_defeat.png|Clara's despair thor-ragnarok-movie-screencaps.com-13952.jpg|Hela's death avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-7400.jpg avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-13958.jpg avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14062.jpg avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14117.jpg Rampage_2018_Screenshot_2349.jpg Rampage_2018_Screenshot_2390.jpg Rampage_2018_Screenshot_2620.jpg Rampage_2018_Screenshot_2819.jpg Screenshot 20180323-151034.png|Rasputia Latimore's defeat Luther Defeated with his hand full of blood for the swan knife attack.png|Luther's defeat (in the film) Lucio's defeat and death.png|Lucio's defeat and death Tex Richman gets kncock out.png|Tex Richman's defeat Constatine defeated.jpg|Constatine's defeat Screenshot 20180323-150826.png|Ramses' defeat Alvin-chipmunks-disneyscreencaps.com-10236.jpg|Ian Hawke's defeat and despair (in Alvin and the Chipmunks 2007 Film) Alvin-chipmunks2-disneyscreencaps.com-9528.jpg|Ian Hawke's defeat (in Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel) Zoe's rehabillitation (in Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked).png|Zoe's rehabillitation (in Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked) Ian Hawke's rehabillitation (in Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked).png|Ian Hawke's rehabillitation (in Alvin and the Chipmunks Chipwrecked) Alvin-roadchip-disneyscreencaps.com-8288.jpg|Agent James Sugg's defeat Cachirula's death.jpg|Cachirula's death (in 31 Minutos) Clank The Kills.PNG|Clank of defeat (in The Beatles Help!) 1971Augusto Gloop's defeat.png|Augustus Gloop's defeat (in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) 1971 Violet Beauregarde's defeat.png|Violet Beauregarde's defeat (in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) 1971 Veruca Salt's defeat.png|Veruca Salt's defeat (in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) 1971Mike Teevee's defeat.png|Mike Teevee's defeat (in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) Arthur Slugworth's defeat and rehabillitation (in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory).png|Arthur Slugworth's defeat and rehabillitation (in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) Augustus Gloop's defeat (in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory).png|Augustus Gloop's defeat (in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) Violet Beauregarde's defeat (in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory).png|Violet Beauregarde's defeat (in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) Veruca Salt's defeat (in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory).png|Veruca Salt's defeat (in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) Mike Teevee's defeat (in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory).png|Mike Teevee's defeat (in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) Arthur Slugworth & Spike the Bulldog's defeat and rehabillitation (in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory).png|Arthur Slugworth & Spike the Bulldog's defeat and rehabillitation (in Tom and Jerry Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) The Snozzwanger from Charlie and The Chocolate Factory death.png|The Snozzwanger's death (in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Augustus Gloop's defeat (in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory).png|Augustus Gloop's defeat (in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Violet Gets Violet.png|Violet Beauregarde's defeat (in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|Veruca Salt's defeat (in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Mini mike tv.png|Mike Teevee's defeat (in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Dr. Wilbur Wonka's rehabilitation.png|Dr. Wilbur Wonka's rehabilitation (in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) Dorian Tyrell's defeats.png|Dorian Tyrell's defeat Loki from Son of the Mask rehabilitation.png|Loki's rehabilitation (in Son of the Mask) ScreenshotZapped.png|Taylor Dean's defeat Howard the Duckscreenshot.png|Dark Overlords of the Universe' death (In the Howard the Duck Film) Thrax s Demise by Tenshingomamon.jpg|Thrax's death SelenathemovieScreenshot.png|Yolanda Saldívar's defeat and despair Barney's Great Adventure barney hugs cody.png|Cody's rehabillitation Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10032.jpg|Hopper's death Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-6034.jpg|Snotty Boy's defeat Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag the Coyote's death Annie1982screenshot.png|Rooster and Lily St. Regis's defeat (in Annie 1982) Annie2014screenshot.png|Annie's Fake Parents's defeat (in Annie 2014) DragonBallZDeadZonescreenshot.png|Garlic Jr's despair (in Dead Zone) Dragon Ball Z The World's Strongest screenshot.png|Dr. Wheelo's death (in The World's Strongest) Dragon Ball Z The Tree of Might screenshot.png|Turles's death (in The Tree of Might) Dragon Ball Z Lord Slug screenshot.png|Lord Slug's death (in Lord Slug) Cooler's Revengescreenshot.jpg|Cooler's despair (in Cooler's Revenge) The Return of Coolerscreenshot.jpg|Mecha/Cooler's death (in The Return of Cooler) Super Android 13screenshot.jpg|Android 13's death (in Super Android 13) Broly – The Legendary Super screenshot.jpg|Broly's death and despair (in Broly – The Legendary Super ) Bojack Unboundscreenshot.jpg|Bojack's death (in Bojack Unbound) Broly – Second Comingscreenshot.jpg|Broly's death and despair (in Broly – Second Coming) Bio-Broly screenshot.jpg|Broly/Bio-Broly's death (in Bio-Broly) Fusion Reborn screenshot.jpg|Janemba's death (in Fusion Reborn) Wrath of the Dragon screenshot.jpg|Hildegarn's death (in Wrath of the Dragon) James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-4105.jpg|Robot Shark's death James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-7162.jpg|The Rhino's death James-giant-peach-disneyscreencaps.com-8393.jpg|Aunt Sponge and Aunt Spiker's defeat Diesel 10's real defeat.png|Diesel 10's defeat (in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9101.jpg|Clayton's death Tarzan & Janescreenshot.jpg|Nuru and Sheeta's defeat (in Tarzan & Jane) Tarzan & Janescreenshot2.jpg|Wild Crocodiles's defeat (in Tarzan & Jane) Tarzan & Janescreenshot3.jpg|Johannes Niels and Merkus's defeat (in Tarzan & Jane) Tarzan & Janescreenshot4.jpg|Robert Canler's defeat (in Tarzan & Jane) Tarzan2screenshot.jpg|Mama Gunda Kago and Uto's rehabilitation TV Shows Anime Live-Action and Cartoons Hahahahaha.png|Major Mixel’s defeat That's Okay.jpeg|Arch Villain’s rehabilitation Dee Dee, Marky & Joey's Death 1.png|Dee Dee, Marky & Joey's death Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h47m36s144.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in If the Shoe Fits) Screenshot_2017-10-08_at_7.46.33_AM.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Winter Wonder Wha...) Vlcsnap-2017-09-29-12h43m05s253.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Bakers and Fakers) Heart of parkness 00305.jpg|Fisher Biskit's defeat (in Heart of Parkness) ScreenCapture 17.03.14 11-06-24.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Gailbreak) Biskit Twins Defeated.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in The Expo Factor - Part 2) Heart of parkness 00304.jpg|The Biskit Twins' defeats (in Heart of Parkness) McKenna Nicole gets Breakdowned.png|McKenna Nicole's defeat Blythe Attacks The Biskit Twins.png|The Biskit Twins' defeat (in Guilt Tripping) Penny Ling Looking Scarletta Red's Crying.png|Scarletta Red's defeat and rehabilitation Bill Cipher death.jpg|Bill Cipher death King pikoro death.png|King Piccolo's death CellsDead.png|Cell's death Kid Buu's defeat.png|Kid Buu's death Jiren's defeat and rehabilitation in dragon ball super.png|Jiren's defeat and rehabilitation blockheads defeat 2.png|Blockheads's defeat (in Making Squares) blockheads defeat 1.png|Blockheads's defeat (in Sticky Pokey) Planktonamor 's defeat (In SpongeBob SquarePants Dunces and Dragons.).png|Planktonamor's death (In SpongeBob SquarePants Dunces and Dragons) Dragon Jellyfish's rehabilitation (In SpongeBob SquarePants Dunces and Dragons.).png|Dragon Jellyfish's rehabilitation (In SpongeBob SquarePants Dunces and Dragons.) Pet Alien Season 2 Episode 20 - The Horrible Workout Of Evil The Incredible Floating Boy.mp4 001235703.jpg|Melba Manners's rehabilitation swiper no swiping OH MAN.png|Swiper's defeat Dora.and.Friends.Into.the.City.S01E04.The.Magic.Ring.720p.WEB-DL.x264.AAC.mp4 001165039.jpg|Wizard and his cat's defeat OH NO NOT THE FOOT!.png|Plankton's defeat (in Sleepy Time) Imitation krabs 007.png|Plankton's defeat (in Imitation Krabs) Screenshot 2017-10-05 at 2.31.00 PM.png|The Flying Dutchman's defeat (In Shanghaied) Tirek's_Defeat.png|Lord Tirek's defeat Diamond Tiara defeated in S5E18 - Crusaders Of The Lost Mark.png|Diamond Tiara's defeat and rehabilitation (in Crusaders Of The Lost Mark) Beaver and Giraffe Gas.png|Grizzly Beaver and Man-Eating Giraffe's defeats Latest-53.png|Kanker Sisters' 1st defeat Latest-56.png|Kanker Sisters' 2nd defeat DefeatedKankersCardboard.jpeg|Kanker Sisters' 3rd defeat BatDadsdefeat.png|Tom/Chris Nelson (Bat-Dad)'s defeat Sr. Hurtado's rehabilitation.png|Sr. Hurtado's rehabilitation SueñosycaramelosScreenshot.png|Débora Leon's defeat La Rosa de Guadalupe Recobrar nuestra vida screenshot.png|Lazaro's defeat (in La Rosa de Guadalupe Recobrar nuestra vida) La Rosa de Guadalupe Recobrar nuestra vida screenshot2.png|Mateo's defeat (in La Rosa de Guadalupe Recobrar nuestra vida) La Rosa de Guadalupe Recobrar nuestra vida screenshot3.png|Boss's Dad's defeat (in La Rosa de Guadalupe Recobrar nuestra vida) LRDG Horacio Death.png|Horacio's death (in La Rosa de Guadalupe La ventana) LRDG Julia gets grounded.png|Julia's defeat (in La Rosa de Guadalupe Amor Callejero) LRDG 4bullykids gets speelled.png|Bully Kids's defeat (in La Rosa de Guadalupe Antibullying Otro Cielo) La Rosa de Guadalupe Veneno para los ogros screenshot.png|Orgelio's defeat (in La Rosa de Guadalupe Veneno para los ogros) LRDG Demetrio Sad.png|Demetrio's rehabilitation (in La Rosa de Guadalupe Cuando encallan las ballenas) Ivan_Urraca_Was_Arrested in como dice el dicho.png|Ivan Urraca's defeat (in Como dice el dicho" Cuando los que mandan pierden la vergüenza) CDED David gets arrested.png|David's defeat (in Como dice el dicho Al que el cielo escupe) Aníbal gets busted.jpg|Aníbal's defeat (in Como Dice el Dicho Ni bonita que admire , ni fea que espante) La CQ El Baile de Graduación jenny defeated and danny rehabilitation.png|Jenny's defeat and Danny's rehabillitation in (in La CQ El Baile de Graduación) Robbie Rotten's defeat.PNG|Robbie Rotten's defeat polly pocket tiny power part 2 Screenshot.png|Griselle Grande and Gwen Grande's defeat (In Tiny Power - Part 2) Amanda Killman's defeat.jpeg|Amanda Killman’s defeat Cavlin and the Hip Munks' death.jpeg|Cavlin and the Hip Munks' death ScreenshotPopeye's Health Tip Don't Open Doors to Strangers.png|Mr. No-No ’s defeat ScreenshotOLIVE'S BUGGED HOUSE BLUES.png|Bluto’s defeat (in All-New Popeye OLIVE'S BUGGED HOUSE BLUES) Fairly Odd Parents Hassle in the Castle Maryann defeat and dizzy.png|Maryann's defeat Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumiscreenshot.png|Julie Hinikawa's defeat rubygloomscreenshot.png|Bunny's defeat (in Ruby Gloom Bad Hare Day) Rubygloomscreenshot2.png|Dad Robot's defeat (in Ruby Gloom Science Fair or Foul) S1E16B_Tetherby_gets_his_comeuppance.png|Lord Tetherby's defeat Disney's Star Darlings screenshot.jpg|Lady Rancora's death Angelica - guilty written all over you.jpeg|Angelica Pickles' defeat (in "Spike the Wonder Dog") Who was watching Angelica when this happened,.jpeg|Angelica Pickles' defeat (in "Touchdown Tommy") Angelica gets the chair.jpeg|Angelica Pickles' defeat (in "The Trial") Angelica gets busted.jpeg|Angelica Pickles' defeat (in "Curse of the Werewuff") Angelica Pickles defeat in Sand Ho.jpeg|Angelica Pickles' defeat (in "Sand Ho!") Angelica loses again.jpeg Pharaoh Angelica's defeat .jpeg ChuckieVsThePotty-AngelicasKarmicAccident.jpg|Angelica Pickles' defeat (in "Chuckie vs. The Potty") Shorts Cartoons and others Hook Line and Stinker Fisherman Defeat.png|Fisherman's defeat gopher spinach bull defeat.png|The Bull's defeat (in Gopher Spinach) Mrs meany defeat calling dr. woodpecker.png|Mrs. Meany's defeat (in Calling Dr. Woodpecker) mrs meany defeat get lost little doggy.png|Mrs. Meany's defeat (in Get Lost! Little Doggy) Mrs Meany defeat Seal on the Loose.png|Mrs. Meany's defeat (in Seal on the Loose) Buzz buzzard defeat 01.png|Buzz Buzzard's defeat (in Indian Corn) Indian corn defeat.png|Indian's defeat martian's head red light.png|Green Antenna Martian's defeat devil's food cake arrested.png|Devil's Food Cake's defeat (in Tarts And Flowers) wolf defeat three little woodpeckers.png|Wolf's defeat (in Three Little Woodpeckers) smedly defeat 02.png|Smedly's defeat (in Project Reject) Mrs meany defeat for the love of pizza.png|Mrs. Meany's defeat (in For the Love of Pizza) smedly defeat 01.png|Smedly's defeat (in St. Moritz Blitz) Youtube VIdeos Black_hiver_death.png|Black Hiver's death Video Games Donkey_Kong_(GB)_13_(Arcade).png|Donkey Kong's defeat (1981) Knuckles Defeated.png|Knuckles the Echidna's defeat (in Sonic the Hedgehog 3) Bowser's defeat.jpg|Bowser's defeat (in Super Mario 64) Spyro Reignited Trilogy Toasty Spyro.jpg|Toasty's defeat ShempFlee.png|Dr. Shemp's death Gnasty Gnorc's defeat.png|Gnasty Gnorc's defeat Gary Smith Expelled.png|Gary Smith's defeat Devil's defeat.png|Devil's defeat Donkey Kong 64 krool defeated.jpg|King K. Rooll's defeat (in Donkey Kong 64) Chaos's rehabilitation (in Sonic Adventure).png|Chaos's rehabilitation (in Sonic Adventure) Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik's defeat and despair (in Sonic Adventure).png|Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik's defeat and despair (in Sonic Adventure) The Finalhazard death (in Sonic Adventure 2).png|The Finalhazard's death (in Sonic Adventure 2) Shadow the Hedgehog despair (in Sonic Adventure 2).png|Shadow the Hedgehog's despair (in Sonic Adventure 2) Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik's defeat and despair (in Sonic Adventure 2).png|Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik's defeat and despair (in Sonic Adventure 2) Metal Sonic's defeat (in Sonic Heroes).png|Metal Sonic's defeat (in Sonic Heroes) Black Doom's defeat and death (in Shadow the Hedgehog Video Game).png|Black Doom's defeat and death (in Shadow the Hedgehog Video Game) Spider and Tiny Death in The Warriors game.png|Spider and Tiny's death Vargas and Diego Death in The Warriors game.png|Vargas and Diego's death Chatterbox 's death in The Warriors game.png|Chatterbox's death Ghost's death in The Warriors game.png|Ghost's death Virgil's death in The Warriors game.png|Virgil's death Birdie's death in The Warriors game.png|Birdie's death Big Moe's death in The Warriors game.png|Big Moe's death Luther Defeated with his hand full of blood for the swan knife attack in The Warriors game.png|Luther's defeat (in the videogame) Ganondorf's defeat in Zelda Ocarina of Time 64.png|Ganondorf's defeat (in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Legend of Zelda, The - Majora's Mask 64 skull kid sad.jpg|Skull Kid's rehabilitation (in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Legend of Zelda, The - Majora's Mask 64 majora mask dies.jpg|Majora's Mask's death (in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) Category:Characters Category:Randoms Category:Unfinished Category:Article stubs Category:Deceased Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Those destroyed Category:Those eaten Category:Those Killed